pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
K Itoshiki
'Personality' +Loyal-It is hard to believe one such as himself would even be loyal...and well at first you’d be right. To gain his loyalty, you must show yours and gain his trust. Only then with he even give his time and effort to help you and your cause. K’s loyalty knows no bounds, offering his abilities to whatever you need, whether physical or emotional. He prefers to stand up for those that don’t have much and well defend those he is loyal to, to the end. +Intelligent-Even during the happy moments of his childhood, K was always smart for his age. After losing all that was his, his intelligence grew from that of book smarts to that of street smarts. Working with the family of Zoroarks in the establishment allowed him to gain the understanding of many subjects and prowess of the world around him and how to bend it to his use +/-Charismatic- Working in an establishment that asked for nothing but the finest of attitudes, K’s charisma was through the roof. He could be classy, flirty, soft, or rough, what ever the customer wanted. It was never an issue for him even as a child to be kind and cater to ones needs. However this was a double edge sword...His charisma can come off obsessive and over the top at times...and during his off moments, his social prowess is lacking...barely able to carry on conversations at points +/-Manic(Insane)-K is passionate and wild, like a burning flame. It is literally impossible to put him out. On one hand his manic personality comes off rather fun...young and free even. He is passionate about what he knows and the characters he cares for. However on the other hand...his mania derives from insanity. K is willing to go to many lengths if only to gain the upper hand...and at times can become cruel. He will never hurt without reason...better make sure that reason isn’t you though -Manipulative-Controlling is a better term, yet it isn’t as nice. K likes to have the situation follow his every plan, that being a person or an event, it does not matter. He is more dominant than anything and refuses to back down he also likes to be on top -Snarky: Sarcasm became a common occurrence in K’s life after living on his own. It his way of dealing with depression and insanity of his daily life. His sarcasm and sass rarely treads into cruel territory, yet he doesn’t think of what he says before hand in normal conversations. Its his own version of humor, dark and a bit twisted 'History' Said story starts as such; A loving mother, a strict yet proud father, a sweet little sister and a warm home. This is how *Classified*’s life was. He grew up on a rather large estate specializing in agriculture and farming of pharmaceutical herbs...It was basically a little slice of heaven, away from the futuristic world of the city and even in the outer reaches of space...it was a step back in time. *Classified* grew up as a relatively happy vulpix child, while young and somewhat spoiled, he took it upon himself to care for his little sister, who was his pride and joy. There was never a moment they weren’t together...and that would be the true start to this story. It had started as a warm humid day, in which both *Classified* and his little sister had snuck off the plantation over to a nearby running river, to cool down; And with the heat, tensions ran high around the estate. To get to the river, they had to cross the train tracks, the only thing keeping this area connected to the world around it; to transfer the spices and herbs to the city miles away. They were young and naive...neither would understand the cause and effect of messing around on the tracks. It had happened so fast...his sister’s little paw had become stuck in the rails...as the horn blared. He pulled her little body as hard as he could, just not strong enough to get a full grip. The pain that shot through was blinding….as was the sounds of the screeches of the train...coming to a halt. How many days had passed since he woke in agony...he’d never know...Part of him wondered why he awoke...when knowing that he was alone...As he drifted back into darkness...the screams of his mother answered his question and cemented the truth. It was a miracle in of itself that he was saved...with civilization being miles away; His arm crushed from the force of the train as he had grabbed his little sister; His jaw snapped from the force of the blow...It was both a blessing...and a curse. *Classified* went through many days to weeks of rehabilitation, his arm now given an cybernetic prosthetic….he could remember hearing his father saying how disgusting it was...A part of him wanted to fight backing saying she’d like it...He cursed mentally...his jaw wired shut till fully healed. Life was never the same...how could it be when everything the brightened his life had burned out? To add insult to injury, *Classified*’s mother...she didn’t make it very long after the death of his sister...Her mind had died along with her soul...and she was put away....never to be seen again. His father on the other hand, went from being a strict yet kind Ninetales to harden shell of a man; And with that anger...*Classified* was the only outlet for it. He would have preferred physical abuse opposed to what he got...No...being ignored was far more painful...the guilt and hate was just shards of glass into his fur. Not long had passed since both his sisters official death and his mother’s metaphoric one. He sat in his dark room with nothing but the light of the moon illuminating the darkness. It didn’t take long for *Classified*’s revelation...If his mother had gone insane from lost...what was stopping him? His last thought, as a dark smile spread over his facial features...the lower half of his jaw glittering in the moonlight Being ignored for once was a blessing...his father busy with the estate and his own grief, never noticed that his own son had left...for good. *Classified* had left for the futuristic city that he had lived in only a few years prior, healing, finding that while a part of him didn’t care if he lived or died; It was hard to get around without any form of currency. He was a young Vulpix at the age of 15 and quite small, so thievery was the first and quickest way for some cash. Many tended to also take pity upon the vulpix with his fake arm, so handouts tended to be common as well However that arm is what lead to both his next problem...and solution While mentally he didn’t care about really anything...he lived for the moment and whatever happened happened….his body on the other hand fought back tooth and nail. The pain from the cybernetic arm never stopped...leaving him breathless and weak...he hated that...being weak.On his last leg, collapsing in the darkest most dank part of the city, he was luckily...or unluckily depending on the point of view found by...well a rather questionable group; A troupe of Zoroarks that lived in the red light district of the city. While none of them were related, they were a family in their own right all taking the name Zhang Wu. They owned a...well certain type of home for some special type of entertainment, and more commonly known as a Herb House *Classified* couldn’t have be more angry at this group...saving him when he didn’t wish to be…However they did offer him a place to stay as long as he worked around for board. He had shrugged at the suggestion; He was here now and it beat living on the street. They were simple odd jobs, putting up fliers and cleaning up the rooms after certain events. *Classified* never questioned it. The Zhang Wu family, while strict and to the point, did take him in. Teaching him their ways of illusions that they used for the pleasure of customers and even helping his pain of his arm and jaw with a few special herbs. Many more years had passed, and now at 18, all that had changed was that he had grown from a scrawny little thing to a rather tall larger male from the hard labor of working. His personality still volatile and wild...However his will to live did strengthen...He felt for once at peace...The only thing that had now truly changed was he had shed his old name...using an initial from his middle name...K he was now called However life changed one interesting day; It was a slower day for the entertainment and K was able to relax...not for long however, as the “Patriarch” and owner of the Herb House lost his ability to breathe and was slowly leaving this world. While the rest of the family rushed to get the red light district paramedics there as soon as possible, K stayed near the older Zoroark, trying to restart his breathing...and found out something rather fascinating By accident due to the stress of the situation, he had caused his moves to become active...using a light Extrasensory, mixed with a Safeguard and Captivate...causing a reaction akin to a peaceful high...allowing the older Zoroark to regain his ability to breathe long enough for the paramedics to arrive. Much later after the Zoroark had healed, they had discovered together that the mix of moves caused such a euphoric reaction it was akin to the many herbs they sold...yet it was beyond instantaneous...And the Zoroark was forever grateful for K saving his life. At the thought of losing his life rather early, he made K a deal...He was a smart mon with just enough insanity to keep him on his toes…The Zoroark offered him the establishment...well the management of it along with a rather rare stone...one of the few that could be useful to K K debated for a bit...and once again shrugged with a dark smile…Why not? And with the help of the stone...he was no longer a young looking Vulpix but a glorious Ninetales...white and gleaming...very unlike how he truly was. More years passed and word spread of his ability to create such euphoric sensations with just a thought...the establishment was booming. Not only was this ability an addition to the funds; K figured out train routes of his father's herb supply shipments…Herbs that could be more useful than just medicine…specially for their little establishment. K and the younger members of the Zhang Wu stole from the shipments with ease, using their illusions and reaping their rewards The name Itoshiki normally used with pharmaceutical herbs of his old life, had now become synonymous with the rather addictive sensation he created...with both his moves...and his body It was cocky and dangerous to keep his surname...to allow it to escape the confines of the red light district. It was a dark want of K’s...that the name was now known for something dark instead of the upstanding thing it had started out as...and that was his downfall Word of his name spread back to his father and with that...K’s reign came to an end. While the entire family of the Herd House was arrested, K demanded for the punishment to be place upon him. It was the least he could do for this family that gave him so much. They were released on the knowledge that K would never see them again. He held a brave face yet this was the second saddest point of his life. Only a year passed however, and K found learning the inner workings of this prison wasn’t so hard...In fact...he used that knowledge to his advantage. It took luck and timing, but K was able to with his knowledge of illusions from the Zoroarks and his own skills, escape from his cell with minimal issues This however caused one issue...he was a fugitive, he wouldn’t head back to the Herb House with the possibility of arrest...He wasn’t without a plan however...A lot of talk goes around in the cells...and many things are learned; This being a certain planet. With much ease, K snuck onto a ship, heading for the outreaches of space...He had never travelled away from his planet….part of his was hoenstly nervous….the other part was brimming with excitement...Better be ready Vyse...K was on his way 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * The band around his arm is a pain inhibitor, given to him by the Zoroark family of the Herb House. Thanks to it the pain of his cybernetic arm is nulled...however so is most pain. Not allowing K to know when things cause him more pain than his body can handle * K has to keep the pain inhibitor filled constantly with herbs * Bi-sexual with a preference for females * K has many tattoos, some only seen to clients and close partners * While his jaw is healed, one strong blow to it, will have it rip off entirely * He can transform all nine of his tails into 1 tail * Even with his manic personality, he has a fondness for kids and treats them kindly...coming off truly normal * Has Heterochromia (one red and one purple eye) * Though he has never killed, he knows how to use a type of weapon called Crescent moon knives (aka: Deer Horn Knives). en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deer_Hor… Thanks to training from the Zoroark family * K kept his last name as an add insult to injury to his father, while he didn’t hate the man, he hopes that hearing his name being used in places such as the red light district and black market would finally get his attention * K’s drug ability, which he named after himself (Itoshiki) is just a mixture of 3 moves into one, giving a euphoric feeling, it however does not do anything useful other than to get one high. He however is unable to use it upon himself * Carpet matches the drapes Category:Palatians